Down To Earth With A Bump
by Klairey McFairy
Summary: Cassie is pregnant with Lucas's baby. How will Macca, her husband respond? RicMatilda CassieLucas
1. Bump, Bump

Down to earth with a bump  
By Black.haired.angel_  
_

_flashback_  
AN- author note

AN- I don't own anything. Home and away does!! On with the show!!

Chapter one  
Bump, Bump

"I'm away to work love. See you later" Macca spoke lovingly to Cassie as he kissed her on the cheek. Macca only spoke lovingly to his wife when he had hurt her or had an amazing night with her. Sadly that day it had been that Mecca had hurt her. Cassie slowly got out of her bed with a bruise under her left eye. She put on a brave smile as she began to get dressed.

Over the past month or so she had noticed her normally toned stomach became a little bit rounded and she had been unable to get her stomach behind almost all of her favorite jeans. For at least ten minutes she had wrestled to try and get her jeans to fit her. Some wouldn't go over her stomach. Others would but the zipper would fail to close. She threw most away and settled for some sweatpants.

She also notice her normally flat chest had some what grown into a very massive chest. The kind that many woman paid thousands upon thousands of dollars to obtain cosmetically. For Cassie it meant she couldn't put on her bra without at least one of her breasts falling out of it. Today she was determined. She managed today to fit on her bra and clip it on. Once the clip had went on the inevitable happened. Both breasts fell out. She pushed them into her bra and they seamed to stay until she put on her t-shirt and both feel out again. She united her bra and angrily decided to got bra less

"Great! Underwear shopping for the..." she muttered to herself. She was interrupted by a nauseating feeling. She felt the acidic vomit at the back of her throat. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. Another common feature in her life recently. She had began to vomit every morning on call. She wiped her mouth and began to brush her teeth.

She went back to her bedroom and lay on her bed. Her tears fell and the salty water began to soak Cassie's hair.

"I'm a fat, useless woman" she silently cried. She sat up and looked towards her calender. She noticed there was no red dots. Cassie looked frightened. No red dots meant no periods. No periods plus vomiting, breasts enlarging and stomach becoming rounder equaled...no it couldn't be. Could it?

She placed her hand on her stomach. Her thoughts drifted back to two months ago when Macca was away working. The night she cheated on Macca.

* * *

"_Why are you with him?" frantically screamed Lucas while they were in his bedroom. Cassie sat on the bed and cried._

"_I'm too scared to leave!" she cried. Lucas sat beside her and stroked her long brown hair. _

"_Maybe it's who I'm supposed to be with" cried Cassie. She covered her face . Lucas toke her hands and stared at her tear stained face. To Lucas it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _

"_Cassie you deserve better. I'm not just saying that. You are a beautiful, intelligent and caring young woman." said Lucas. He kissed his cheek and before they knew it they were kissing on the lips. The first kiss that Cassie had that actually felt like love and compassion._

* * *

Cassie grabbed her handbag and went out to the drugstore. She entered in sheepishly. Carefully she placed the pregnancy test into the basket among with other items such as shampoo and makeup. The cashier toke a look at the pregnancy test first. Her eyes fell on Cassie. 

"It might come to nothing" said the cashier and she scanned the rest of the items. Cassie smiled shyly and paid for everything.

She went back to the flat and frantically opened the box containing the pregnancy test. She carefully read the instructions. She toke at the white stick and followed the instructions through.

"Wait three minutes. Single blue line means not pregnant. Double blue line means pregnant" whispered Cassie. She left the stick on the bathroom counter. She wandered back to her bed room and lay on her bed. She stared at her stomach which was almost impossible thanks to her breasts. She place her hand on her stomach.

'if there is a baby in there...I'm going to be a mum at twenty. I can barely cope being a wife. Now this...what will Macca say? More importantly what will Lucas say? What will my son/daughter think of me? A slapper who cheated on her husband' thought Cassie. She sat up. The nauseating feeling came back and she ran to the bathroom and vomited. She looked to the counter. Two blue lines. Pregnant.

Cassie began to cry. Her worse suspicion came true. She began to phone the doctors for an appointment.

"Hello summer bay surgery" spoke the receptionist

"Hello may I book an appointment with Doctor Hynde?" sheepishly asked Cassie.

"I have an appointment for 4 o'clock this afternoon and..."spoke the receptionist

"I'll take four o'clock this afternoon" hurriedly spoke Cassie.

"ok your name please?" asked the receptionist.

"Cassandra MacKenzie" said Cassie as she winced of the sound of her name. Particularly her surname. For the first six months when she was first married it was nice to caller her self "MacKenzie" now it made her sick.

"ok Mrs MacKenzie. See you at four o'clock" said the receptionist. Cassie looked towards her apartment clock.

"12:00" it read. Cassie grabbed her handbag and went for a walk.

She toke a long stroll along the beach. She silently let the waves crash into the rocks.

"What job can you get Cas? You're stupid! After all you left before completing you HSC! What idiot does that" Macca's voice screamed through her ears as she let tears roll down her face.

She picked up a stone and through it into the sea.

"Hey Cass! What are you doing here?" Spoke a friendly voice. Cassie turned around. It was her best friend Matilda. Both of them had changed a lot but still remained close friends. Matilda had got married, like Cassie, But unlike her Ric was an absolutely perfect husband, despite the occasional row, it was evident they both loved each other.

Cassie noticed something different about Matilda. Her stomach was quiet rounded. She either had put on a bit, correction a lot, of weight or...no way

"Clearing my head. How was Paris?" asked Cassie.

"Amazing! I have something to tell you! I just found out today and Ric doesn't know I'm telling him tonight!!" beamed Matilda. Cassie forced a smile for her friend.

"What is it?" smiled Cassie.

"I'm pregnant! Three months! well slightly longer! Fifteen weeks to be accurate! While Ric and I were away I was feeling like the morning sickness but I thought it was the food! But Ric noticed about like you know.." laughed Matilda as she pointed to her chest. Now Matilda had not been what anyone would call a small chested girl but her chest did look slightly bigger.

"Men" Laughed Cassie.

"Yeah! Also I missed two/three time of the months and I was gaining a bit of weight and was really worried so Ric encouraged me to go to the doctors. I'm so happy I did! I'm going to be a mum" smiled Matilda. Cassie found it a relief that Matilda was smiling. She had been through a rough time when they were at high school. Between her bulimia and her mother dying Matilda found a great source of comfort in Ric. Now her marriage was going stronger and she was going to be starting a new family. She felt bad for wanting to cry in front of Matilda.

"Cassie you ok? You seam a little down!" asked Matilda. Cassie began to sob. Matilda put her arm around Cassie and they sat on a set of rocks.

"I'm a crap wife!" cried Cassie. Matilda looked shocked.

"Hey! You're not! Macca..." started Matilda.

"No Mattie! I'm a crap wife. I cheated on my husband while he was away and now I might be pregnant!" cried Cassie. Matilda looked shocked. She knew her and Macca were having problems but she didn't think it was enough to make Cassie cheat. Unless...no it couldn't have been. Could it?

"Is that why you're out? To clear your head before the doctors?" asked Matilda. Cassie nodded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Matilda. Cassie nodded. Both made there way to the doctor's surgery.

The doctor's sugery was the longest wait for Cassie. Matilda was beside her trying to reassure her friend that not matter what happened she was going to be ok.

"Cassandra MacKenzie" Shouted the doctor. Both Cassie and Matilda went towards the doctor's consulting room.

"What can I do you for Cassie?" asked the doctor.

"Rachel I think i might be pregnant. I'm getting sick in the morning , my stomach is more rounded and also my breast have gotten on the big side like they have grown heaps" explained Cassie.

"Ok Cassie I'll do an ultra sound scan. How long have you had the symptoms?" Asked Rachel

"Two months" said Cassie.

"Man around the same time was young Mattie here!" smiled Rachel. Cassie put on a fake smile.

"Ok Cassie can you pop yourself onto the bed here!" asked Rachel. Cassie did as she was told.

"Ok I'm going to put this cold gel on and we're going to do an ultrasound scan. It'll will show if you are pregnant and how the baby is doing ok?" said Rachel. Cassie nodded. Rachel placed the gel on her stomach and began to scan Cassie's stomach. Cassie looked towards the monitor. She saw two mini skeletons. Her worse fears were confirmed. Not only was she pregnant. She was pregnant with twins!!

"Congratulations Cassie! You're pregnant and with twins!" said Rachel.

"No! What will I do?" Cried Cassie.

How will Cassie cope? How will Macca take the news?  
Will Cassie tell Lucas? Will Matilda found out Macca is still hurting Cassie?  
Find out in Down to earth with a bump only on fanfition(.)net


	2. Falling down with a bump

Chapter 2  
falling down with a bump!

_flashback_  
AN Author note

AN: wow! I'm amazed at the response in terms of many people adding this story. Its really encouraging! Ok as before I own nothing! It all belongs to channel 7 In Australia!! Anyway! On with the show!

"I thought you'd be happy!" Rachel spoke with concern in her voice. Most woman were delighted to hear that they were pregnant. In fact all the married woman that she ever encountered where delighted to find out that they were pregnant. This was a new encounter for her.

"Maddie can you leave the room?" asked Cassie. Matilda nodded as she waited in the waiting room

"You see the baby isn't Macca's!" cried Cassie. Rachel began to listen. "It was a night I ran to talk to Lucas when Macca had left for a month not before hitting me again..." said Cassie.

"Macca has been hitting you again?" asked Rachel. Cassie nodded.

"It's Lucas's baby! I don't know what to do! When Macca find out he'll demand I get an abortion and punish me for being such a slut..." cried Cassie.

"You're not a slut and you defiantly should be having to put up with this. It's your choice what you do with this child wither it be abortion, adoption or you keeping the child or in your case children" said Rachel

"I won't get an abortion!! no way" strongly defended Cassie.

"You don't need to decide just now. I will refer you to some anti-natal class should you decided to keep the babies and regular scan to see how they cope!!" smiled Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel" smiled Cassie through her tears. Rachel handed her tissues and Cassie left wiping her eyes. Matilda stood up to escort her friend out of the surgery.

Both of them walked along the beach. They both were silent. Matilda finally broke the silence with a laugh. Cassie looked at her weirdly.

"Sorry it just dawned on me! We're both going to have children around the same time!" commented Matilda. Cassie smiled.

"I know. Matilda I have to tell you something! Why I cheated on Macca and also who the babies's dad is" spoke Cassie. Matilda listened intensely.

"You see Macca's...abusing me again! For the first six months I thought it was going to work. Macca loved me and he was getting on well and I was meant to be a housewife. That's what woman did. Then he started to turn. He lost his job driving trucks because of a drunk driving allegation which turned out to be true. He started to take weed. He got a new job as a roadie member of some band and he says I've to stay home and be the house wife. Cook for him coming home! Eventually raise kids. For a while I was branded useless because I couldn't conceive. When I got my time of the months back. Macca got excited. He made me have sex with him to get me pregnant. He didn't know I was taking morning after pill. When he found out. He threw them away and tried to drown me. I was in hospital but he told the hospital I was in the bath and slipped and that why my face was bruised." explained Cassie. Matilda was in shock. She felt she let down her best friend again. Letting the monster hurt her again.

"The day after I got home form hospital, when you went to Paris, Macca punched me before leaving for America. Since you and Ric were away. I ran to Lucas." explained Cassie. Matilda looked in shock.

"It's Lucas's! The babies are Lucas's?" asked Matilda. This made Cassie cry even more.

"Cassie! Lucas is crazy about you! This is you chance to run away from Macca!" explained Matilda. Cassie shook her head.

"Macca will kill me , the babies and Lucas when he finds out! I don't know what to do" cried Cassie.

"You need to tell Macca! He's going to figure out some day. No offense its going to be quickly. I mean you have the beginnings of a huge bump already!" said Matilda. Cassie laughed.

"You have a cheek to talk Mattie! You only have one child and you look the same as me! In fact you look slightly bigger" said Cassie. Matilda did have a point but all Macca said recently was that she was fat!

"Actually I'm pregnant with twins as well." said Matilda. This made the two girls scream.

"Anyways I'm around to talk if you need me . After all we're both going to be going through the same thing!" smiled Matilda. Cassie smiled back.

"Thanks Mattie! I better go see ya!" smiled Cassie as she walked away. She held her hand on her stomach.

"Looks like its our battle. The three of us!" said Cassie to her stomach. She felt a sense of peace since leaving the surgery. Maybe being a mum wasn't as scary as she originally thought.

She got into the apartment. Macca still wasn't home. She lay on her bed. The day had really taken a lot out of her. She drifted of into a sleep.

"Cassie! Cass!" shouted Macca. Cassie didn't wake up from her sleep. Macca came into the room as he watched his wife sleep. He noticed her top raised slightly to show her stomach. He had noticed that his wife had been getting a bit chunky. Oddly it was only her stomach and chest that was getting huge. He gave a second glance at he stomach. I looked more rounded than flabby. Wait. She can't be. Can she?

"Cassie! Wake up!" gently spoke Macca as he woke up his wife. Cassie stirred to sit up.

"Cassie can I ask you something?"asked Macca. Cassie nodded.

"Are you pregnant?" asked Macca. Cassie nodded. Macca smiled.

"Amazing! I'm going to be a dad!" screamed Macca. Cassie gave a fake smiled. He turned around and gave Cassie a slap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke angrily. Macca had chanced form a smiling loving husband excited to be a dad to a raven maniac.

"I found out today!" cried Cassie. Macca hit her again.

"You really are stupid Cassie. Then again you are a fat, useless woman!" spat Macca as he lifted Cassie.

"You could make me loss the babies if you drop me! Could cause me to miscarry" strongly said Cassie. She had to protect them.

"Babies? There is more than one?" asked Macca angrily. Cassie nodded. He dropped her any way. Cassie felt more shock than any pain. Macca hit her in the face twice and then kicked her face.

"I'm away to the pub" snorted Macca. Leaving Cassie on the floor. Crying. Bruised. Beaten up. Once again. Cassie felt it was all her fault.

Oh dear! turns out Macca can't even be happy for Cassie being pregnant.  
How will he react when he find out its Lucas's children? How will Lucas react?  
Find out in fanfition(.)net


	3. Bump and grind

Chapter 3  
Bump and grind.

_Flashback_  
AN author note

AN I own nothing! On with the show!

The next morning Macca and Cassie did not exchange any words. Cassie was scared of Macca. She continued to was the dishes.

"Cass! Love! I'm sorry I hurt you again!" said Macca. Cassie forced on a smile. Macca placed his arms around Cassie. Particularly around her stomach. Her small baby bump.

"You're forgiven!" smiled Cassie. Macca smiled as he kissed his wife on the neck.

"Man how you put up with me is a mystery. I hope our children don't have my bad temper and I promise! No more pain! I'm away to work. See you tonight beautiful!" said Macca. Cassie smiled as he walked away to work.

'I'm sick of promises! They never come to anything! Plus they won't have your bad temper because you're not the dad!' angrily thought Cassie as she threw the rubber gloves to the other side of the room.

"I need to tell your father that you two exist!" sighed Cassie. She got changed to her usual uniform of sweatpants and a baggy jumper.

"I need to get money to buy some decent maternity clothes. No more size eights (AN I'm using UK. Size eight is quiet slim!!)" sighed Cassie. She picked up her house keys and went towards Lucas's house.

Lucas still lived with Tony, his dad but his dad was ever rarely at home. Lucas had became a very incredible film critic for the Bay news. Lucas had became very muscular since Cassie and him were teenagers and became a charming young man.

Cassie knocked on the door. Lucas answered. Lucas smiled.

"Hey Cass come in" said Lucas. Cassie walked in and with Lucas invitation sat down on the sofa.

"So Cass what brought you here?" smiled Lucas.

"I'm pregnant Lucas!" said Cassie.

"Thats great news for you and Macca" said Lucas. He looked hurt thinking that she was having a child with that monster. The monster that was hurting someone who he thought was the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

"Lucas its yours! I'm eight weeks pregnant" said Cassie. Lucas became shocked. He remembered that night like yesterday .

* * *

"_Why are you with him?" frantically screamed Lucas while they were in his bedroom. Cassie sat on the bed and cried. Lucas held her close. She was in distress. Her husband who didn't clearly deserve such a precious gem like Cassie was hurting her. He had ruined most of her confidence._

"_I'm too scared to leave!" she cried. Lucas sat beside her and stroked her long brown hair. _

"_Maybe it's who I'm supposed to be with" cried Cassie. She covered her face . Lucas toke her hands and stared at her tear stained face. To Lucas it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _

"_Cassie you deserve better. I'm not just saying that. You are a beautiful, intelligent and caring young woman." said Lucas. He kissed his cheek and before they knew it they were kissing on the lips. The first kiss that Cassie had that actually felt like love and compassion. Lucas had let all the feelings that he had felt since him and Belle broke up come free. Finally he had the precious gem in his hands._

* * *

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with the kids!" said Cassie. Lucas focused back onto Cassie. 

"Does Macca know?" asked Lucas.

"He knows I'm pregnant. Just not that fact that they are yours" said Cassie.

"They are?" asked Lucas with confusion. Cassie sighed before she explained.

"I'm pregnant with twins" explained Cassie. Lucas began to understand. He saw the fear in Cassie's face.

"So do you know what to do?" asked Lucas. Cassie began to cry.

"Today he promised that they would be "No more pain!" I can't trust his promises any more" cried Cassie.

"No wonder Cassie. I mean he's put you through hell!" shouted Lucas. Cassie began to signal for Lucas to be quiet. She began to feel a bit of nausea.

"Lucas I need to use your bathroom" said Cassie as she began to run towards the bathroom to vomit. Cassie came back and wiped her mouth.

"Morning sickness?" asked Lucas. Cassie nodded as she stretched the sleeves of her jumper to hind her hands. A habit she did when she was upset.

"Look it'll be ok! I'm here! I'm not going to leave!" said Lucas.

"Thanks" cried Cassie. Lucas cuddled her.

"So are you going to tell Macca?" asked Lucas.

"Yes! I just need to find the time when I'm moving out!" said Cassie. Lucas couldn't help but look into Cassie's eyes. Lucas held Cassie's hands. Cassie smiled. She felt safe.

"Cassie...I really do like you. You're the most beautiful girl ever!" said Lucas.

"Even though I'm getting huge already!"laughed Cassie.

"You're pregnant Cass! Still you're beautiful! If you want to stay with Macca I'll stay out of it but i'm always here!" smiled Lucas.

"Luke I feel the same! Its tough! I'm meant to be married and taking my vows seriously" cried Casie. Lucas gave Cassie a cuddle. He inhaled Cassie's sweet smell.

"I'm here now! Not going to leave you! If you want I'll be there to tell Macca" said Lucas. Cassie shook her head.

"I need to do it. By myself." smiled Cassie.

"I understand" said Lucas. Cassie smiled as Lucas stroked Cassie's face. Lucas kissed Cassie on the cheek.

"I better go Lucas" said Cassie. Lucas kissed Cassie on the hand. Cassie stood up from the sofa.

"Remember Cass I'm here ok!" smiled Lucas. Cassie smiled as she left for her flat. Lucas slumped on the sofa.

"Lucas you can be the saddest sad sack at times" spoke Matilda with Ric. She had let herself in the back door. Lucas leaped five foot into the air.

"Mattie! Ric! Good to have you guys back! How was Paris?" asked Lucas. Matilda and Ric both smiled.

"Really good! Lucas we have some news for you" smiled Ric as he cuddled his wife.

"What is it then?" asked Lucas. Matilda smiled.

"Me and Ric are going to become parents!" smiled Matilda as she patted her stomach.

"Amazing congrats! I'm going to be an uncle" screamed Lucas. Matilda smiled.

"Yeah! What this is over hear with you and Cassie! Into the married woman I see?" Joked Ric. Matilda jabbed him in the ribs.

"Its complicated!" said Lucas as he sat down on the sofa again. Matilda and Ric joined him.

"I sorta know" said Matilda. Lucas gave her a look. "I passed her on the beach"

"Yeah I'm in a mess. I've got a married woman up the duff! She found out today! Shes eight weeks pregnant" sighed Lucas. Ric looked at him in shock.

"She's been getting hurt again! I need to stop him!" Said Lucas as he stood up. Ric placed his hands on Lucas's shoulders.

"You can't go! Look we need to give her time. Like shes just found out. Going storming in while Macca is like this will put you , Cassie and the baby..."calmly spoke Ric

"Babies, shes having twins!" Angrily corrected Lucas.

"Well you put the babies, yourself and Cassie at risk! You don't want to do that now!" calmly said Ric.

"No! But he's putting Cassie and the babies at risk by using Cassie as a punch bag!" shouted Lucas.

"We'll find a way to sort that. By barging in won't make it easier or better" calmly said Ric.

"I suppose!" calmly said Lucas. Matilda gave a huge yawn.

"Can we head off I'm really tired and hungry?" pleaded Matilda.

"Sure sweet heart! See you around Lucas!" said Ric as Matilda and Ric left.

Cassie lay on her bed. Beside her were a packet of jelly babies which she bought because she craved for them. She began to drum her stomach. She got up and looked at the mirror.

"Man I do look fat" sighed Cassie. One of the positive thing about being pregnant she can pass any weight gained as being pregnant and also eat a lot more as she was "feeding for two" or in her case three! She head back towards her bed and drifted back to sleep. She was disturbed by the phone ringing.

"Hello" croak Cassie.

"Hey Cass! Sorry to wake you up! But I felt the twins move!" whispered Matilda in excitement. This made Cassie smile. She was glad that Matilda was really excited about having children.

"Amazing Mattie!" smiled Cassie.

"Where you asleep? Sorry again to wake you up!" said Matilda. Cassie heard the door opening

"Its fine Mattie. I better go I think I hear Macca! Byes" said Cassie. She hung up the phone and wondered over to Macca. He had a bunch of flowers in his hands. Pink tulips. Cassie's favorites.

"Hey beautiful!" smiled Macca as he kissed his wife on the cheek. Cassie toke the flowers.

"What's this for?" asked Cassie.

"Do I need a reason to spoil my beautiful wife and soon to be mother of my children" said Macca as he kissed Cassie's stomach. This made Cassie sick. She had realized that she didn't love Macca any more. She was a bad wife. She had fallen out of love with her husband.

"Look Macca I'm really tired I'm off to bead night" said Cassie as she was about to leave.

"Wait I want to organize something with you" said Macca. Cassie looked confused.

"Baby shower for the two little ones. Lets say three weeks time?" said Macca.

"Yeah sure. Here then?" asked Cassie.

"yeah I'll invite people. A big party for my angels and my soon to be angels!" said Macca as he smiled.

"Sure night" said Cassie as she went to bed.

Oh no! Cassie caught herself in a party! What will happened at it?  
Will Lucas tell the truth?  
Find out only on Fanfiction(.)net!


	4. Crashing into a speed bump

Chapter 4  
Crashing into a speed bump!

_flash back_  
AN Author's note

AN I own nothing! Everything is owned by Seven network, Australia  
on with the show

Over the past three weeks nothing much had changed between Cassie and Macca. Apart from Cassie's bump slightly getting bigger as she'd expected it to. Macca still hit Cassie bu apologized and made it up the next with lilies or chocolate. She hated that she was a sucker for it.

Lucas was at home looking at his invitation. He knew he should go. Partly to support Cassie. After all it was his children that she was carrying . But also she wanted Macca to know the truth. He wanted to make Macca pay. He poured himself a drink. He needed some sort of alcohol in his system to show up to this party. He prepared a large hip flask. There was a non alcohol policy and he was going to need alcohol.

Matilda and Ric couldn't wait to show up to the party even though they were worried that Macca would find out the babies weren't his and really hurt Cassie and/or the babies. Matilda was now eighteen weeks pregnant and she looked pregnant rather than looking as though she put on large amounts of weight. Matilda was happy except she moaned about the weight she gained, which to Matilda was huge amounts of weight, and the fact that her breasts were much more tender and larger than normal. Ric tried to reassure her that she looked beautiful still and delighted in the fact that his wife's breasts had grown. Ric got used to the moaning and even made extra effort (despite sometimes his ability lacking) to cook her special meals.

Cassie helped Macca decorate the house. Mostly low stuff because Macca didn't want Cassie to fall and have a miscarriage. Sally and Brad came over to help them set up including cooking the food which Cassie still couldn't stomach. In fact that wasn't the only thing she couldn't stomach. She wasn't truelly happy about this party. She wanted out of the relationship. She wanted to separate. Divorce. She felt she let Sally down but she couldn't take much more. She married the wrong man. She gave him too many chances.

Sally noticed Cassie being a lot more quiet and she looked so down. She waited till Macca and Brad were out having a celebration drink away from Cassie before asking.

"Hey Cass you haven't been you're chirpy self" said Sally as Cassie slumped onto the chair.

"I don't want this stupid party!" cried Cassie. Sally looked concerned.

"Has everything between you and Macca been ok?" asked Sally. She feared the worse. Even though Cassie had moved out two years ago when she got married to Macca Sally felt that Cassie was still her daughter and wanted to protect her. Cassie shook her head.

"He's hurting me again. Also I'm not carrying Macca's kids." cried Cassie. Sally looked shocked.

"I cheated on Macca. He hit me and Matilda and Ric were away in Paris. I ran to Lucas and one thing lead to another" cried Cassie. Sally cuddled Cassie.

"You need to tell Macca" said Sally. Cassie looked frightened. How can Sally suggest that Cassie told Macca that her babies were another man's? Cassie started to panic.

"He'll hurt me, Lucas and the babies!" screamed Cassie.

"Ok after this party. Me and you are going to tell Macca. If he hurts you in front of me it's an assault and I'll call the police." sternly said Sally. Cassie nodded.

"I think you should wash your face and calm down" smiled Sally. Cassie went to the bathroom.

During the party everyone was smiling. Glad to see Macca and Cassie happy. Most of the bay knew that both of them had a turbulent relationship but they were all glad that they pull through for each other. That Macca finally got a grip of his anger problem and never hurt Cassie. Or so they thought. Cassie realized from this party that she was an expert at fooling people and also sometimes herself.

Lucas kept a distance from Cassie and Macca all night. He began to drink form the hip flask. Matilda knew straight away that it wasn't a soft drink in the hip flask and confronted him about it.

"Lucas what are you doing?" asked Matilda.

"Enjoying a drink while Cassie tells everyone a lie. Playing happy families with Macca when the kids aren't even his!" sarcastically said Lucas.

"Keep your voice down! The last thing Cassie needs is you being drunk and letting Macca know the wrong way! Its Cassie who needs to tell him not you" sternly said Matilda. She walked away.

Lucas drank more from his hip flask. Cassie looked at Lucas and decided to finally go over to him.

"Lucas are you drinking?" asked Cassie as she toke the hip flask off him.

"Yeah its to drown the delusions of you playing happy families with a man who ain't the father of you children. Who regularly beats you up!" laughed Lucas.

"Lucas! It's my secret to tell. Besides after this party I'm telling him and leaving him! But the way you're acting like a jurk I may not include you in my kids life if you keep this drinking up!" said Cassie through gritted teeth.

"So you're going to let a man who beats you up all the time act like a dad to your kids where as Mr Nice guy here who drowns him self in alcohol very rarely may I add to forget your lies and seeing you with a man who doesn't recognize your worth. Cassie wake up please! You're more intelligent than that!" said Lucas. He toke the hip flask off of Cassie and walked away.

"Can everyone hush? I just want to make an announcement. The past two years of marriage have been amazing and to think we're starting a new family. It's amazing my beautiful wife who puts up with me despite everything we've went through but forget the past. I want to propose a toast! To Cassie, Me and our future. With the children now and many more to come!" proudly said Macca. Every one raised there glasses.

"Well congratulation Macca. Shame she has to put up with you anger issues" said Lucas.

"Lucas this ain't the time or place!" said Sally.

"Contrary Sally I think its perfectly the right place and indeed the right time. To show what a low class thug he really is" said Lucas.

"Lucas you're just jealous because you missed your chance to be with Cassie. Why don't you go and write a petty front page about me? Oh wait I forgot you're just a film critic!" smugly said Macca. Lucas threw a punch at Macca and both of them started to fight. This scared all the guests.

"LUCAS THAT'S ENOUGH" screamed Matilda. Ric was tryign to sperate them but fail when Macca threw a powerful punch at Ric.

"RIC! Macca we're getting you doen for assault for that!" shouted Matilda as she escorted her husband out of the flat.

"You can't except mine and Cassie's marriage! You're a weed Lucas!" vemously spat Macca.

"Man you're insulting Casie's children. You see this weed is your wife's children's dad" said Lucas.

"WHAT!" shouted Macca as he place Lucas onto the floor.

"You heard. You're not the dad! How does it make you feel now? Bad things come back to haunt you. You made Cassie cheat on both Ric and Jules and now she's pregnant with my kids!" smugly said Lucas.

Macca looked at Cassie. She was in tears at this point.

"Is it true?" calmly said Macca.

"well..." stuttered Cassie.

"WELL IS IT CASSIE? TELL ME SLUT! IS IT TRUE THAT THESE KIDS ARN'T MINE!" shouted Macca. Cassie nodded as she began to cry heavily

"THEY AREN'T YOURS!" screamed Cassie. Macca turned to the on lookers.

"Ok party's over! Get out! ALL OF YOU GET OUT" shouted Macca as he picked up a table and threw it at the crowd and it landed on Sally. Sally collapsed under the weight.

"SALLY!" shouted Brad as he ran over to his wife. He got out his cellphone and called the police and ambulance. Most people ran away screaming and shouting.

"You're turn. Why did I marry a slapper like you . Huh? I go away to get money and this is how you repay me. By shagging some low time reporter" venomously spat Macca. Cassie was cuddled into a ball. She was crying and scared. He picked up Cassie by the hair and smashed her head against the wall. Cassie collapsed.

"CASSIE!" screamed Matilda once she came back in and tried to wake up her best friend.

"POLICE! I'M CONSTABLE HOLDEN! MICHEAL MACKENZIE I'M ARRESTING YOU FOR ASSAULT! YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING BUT IF YOU DONT ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS WHICH YOU MAY RELAY ON IN CORUT AND ANYTHIGN YOU DO SAY WILL BE GIVEN IN EVIDENCE IN COURT DO YOU UNDERSTAND" shouted a police officer. Macca nodded as he was escorted.

"Thanks Jack!" said Lucas.

"I'm sorry bro I'm going to have to do this to you as well. Lucas Holden. I'm also arresting you of the same charge you don't have to say anything but if you don't answer a questions you may relay on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence in court do you understand?" said Jack looking teary eyed. Lucas nodded as he let his brother led him to another police car outside.

Oh no! Lucas has also been arrested!  
Will Cassie be ok in hospital? Will Lucas get away?  
Will Macca be in prison?

Find out in Home and Away: Down to earth with a bump only on fanfition(.)net


End file.
